


Hitting hard

by Kbrow378



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbrow378/pseuds/Kbrow378
Summary: Pete makes a mistake defending himself and accidently kills his would be rapist.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use or continue this idea or add to or use whole fic please do. Just let me know so I can read your interpretation or additions. As this fic is an idea peace. Plz enjoy

Peter when drugged has little control over his super strength, a fact he only learnt tonight. In his defence he didn’t mean to kill him. But, with the drugs in his system, with the hands all over him and probing his ass hole, he was horrified. Frozen still, his struggles temporarily stilled by fear, covered in bruises.

It seams like hours, but when a fist us thrust into him unprepared, his flesh ripping and burning. His brain suddenly starts again, he starts struggling. By now the drugs mostly worn off, due to Pete’s metabolism.   
What he does next is pure instinct, he swings. The next few seconds will haunt him forever, will always play in his head on loop. 

As his hand connects Skip’s head, he hears the crack. Feels the bone smashing and the brain beneath it give way, his fist is warmed by the blood around it and light splatter to his face. Still running off instinct, he pushes in now limp... Corpse off him, cause that’s what that was and who he was now... he’s a murderer now. 

But that doesn’t stop him, he runs over to his bag, quickly changing into his costume he figured if any one saw him leave. They wouldn’t know who killed him and he can get home quicker by swinging.  
Grabbing his stuff he swings off to the tower, to his family, to his dads.

He’s so upset, tears soaking the mask. He doesn’t even think, instead of landing on the balcony, he tucks into a ball and goes straight through the window, right in the middle of the Stark-Rogers family movie night. t

The two avengers are suddenly on their feet, ready to fight, before they recognize the man crouching in the shattered glass. “what the fuck Pete?”, his dad screams, but his question fell on deaf ears, as he just stands there shaking like a leaf and his quick breaths now filled the room.

Tony’s face goes quickly from anger to worry, but his husband worriedly cut in, his breathing exaggerated, “Pete, hey look at me, IN… OUT.”, Pete’s head snaps up to his pop’s, they spend a few moments like that, he and his breathing calm significantly. 

Before Tony goes to approach the teen, Pete stumbled back with a whimper.


	2. Coving tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony covers up his sons actiond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end is a little rushed I wrote it and accidently deleted it and had to rewrite.

Tony stopped instantly, “that’s okay bud, do you want to talk about it?”, he inquires. Peters shaking restarts, should he? Will they send him off somewhere? A mental home? The streets?... A prison? Will they send him to the raft? Experiment on him and his powers or just torture him for his crimes.. His worst mistake? “hey, no bud, listen.. No matter what you did I promise you, we will still love you and you will never be experimented on. You won’t go anywhere near a prison of any kind. But you gotta tell us what you did so we can fix this. And protect you. OK?”, Tony reassures as he gestures to the far end of the family couch, as he slowly moves toward the other end with Steve, keeping his hand in sight.

Peter cautiously sits on the arm of the couch, before slumping, tears anew. But panic calmed knowing his panic slightly calmed by his parents promise of love and safety. “Do I have to?”, peter pleaded with the last of his strength. “yea bud, I’m sorry, but yea you do”, Steve softly answered his head spinning, filled with worries and questions.

As the kid takes of his mask, both parents flinch at the bruising. “I.. I was over at skips, studying. I started feeling funny, I think was.. Drugged. I couldn’t move, I felt heavy. He was.. Was on top me.” Pete started small sobs punctuating his sentences. His dads gave him an encouraging look, despite their burning anger, but they had to stay calm for their son. He slowly moved over his dad and hides his head on his shoulder. Tony slowly wraps his arm around his sons shoulders, ready to pull his arm back, but was surprised when Peter just snuggled into him. 

“I.. I was scared and drugged and *hic* I.. I wasn’t paying attention to my strength, I hit him over the head.. And *hic*.. And”, Tony didn’t need hos son to finish, so he cut him off with a gentle “shh, we know you didn’t mean it, it’s okay. Listen I need to go take care of this so you go have a shower, hang out with pops and I’ll be back before you know it okay? I’m sorry bud, but I promise it’s okay I love you, I’ll be right back.” Tony explains as he gently, as he stands his son up gets PJ’s ready and guides him to the bathroom. 

When the door closers both father’s composure shatters, Tony slowly walks into the living room, shaking. His husband isn’t looking much better. Looking uncharacteristically angry, veins protruding from his skin, as he paces around the room. He stops minute he says Tony, “our little boy”, Tony quietly cry’s as he hugs his lover. “listen, Tony he needs us to be strong right now OK, you’re are no use to him drunk right now. Go fix this, take a few moments to calm down, then come back he needs you.. I need you right now. So go now before he comes out.”, The Super Soldier instructed as he leaves the inventor towards the elevator. 

Tony Waits until he gets to the floor of his lab before starting the phone call, to ensure his son doesn’t hear, this will destroy him right now. “Stark” Romanova antipathetically replied, Clint however was not in a good mood “ what do you want Stark? I was saying goodbye to my kids, you know since I've stuck here, in this shit hole.”, the shield agent grumbled. “it’s about Pete,” Tony started, that got both of their attentions, the boy had everyone in the tower wrapped around his little finger, they both sat up a little straighter, all relaxation gone from their posture.

“he.. Fuck! He was raped and he accidentally killed him, we need clean up at 875 Canal Street Brooklyn, NY 11236,”, Tony finished, shortly anger clear in his tone. “got it, just the body relocation or..”, Clint grounds out, obviously piss off as well. “no, we need the whole house up in games Pete’s blood and fingerprints will be everywhere.”, Tony clarifies. “leave now”, he gruffly demanded as he hangs up and gets to work, setting ever camera in a 5 block radius of the address to play a loop for the next 2 hours and deleting footage of Pete being anywhere near that monsters home.

He then rushed upstairs to his son


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in the second stage of grief anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment, again feel free to add to, reimagine

Denial, It’s been a little under and week now and everyone is worried, not only has Peter hasn’t shown up for any one the all (within reason) avengers dinners, team bonding and all that jazz. But, no one has seen peter at all. The super fathers even bringing meals to the teenagers room, a criminal offence a week ago, especially the ever tidy captain. However, the real worry was Friday’s seemingly random requests that one of the fathers was needed in peters room. 

One morning though miraculously and to everyone’s shock, peter comes cautiously onto the communal where everyone hung out. Which had everyone bar banner, as the early risers were coming back and the late sleepers were waking up. Eyes darting between all the occupants in the room. He climbs onto the back of the couch in the corner and sits in the corner, knees to his chest.

He looks like hell, his hair greasy, bags under his eyes and bandages adorning his arms. He speaks shakily, but loudly “do people deserve to to die?”, he questions, drawing everyone’s attention and causing his parents to share a very concerned look. “Pete, maybe this isn’t something you should start..” Tony starts, only to be cut off with a scream by the now distraught teen, he now stands on the couch cushions. who  
Anger, “NO! out of all everyone on earth you’d know best!” peter reasons to the room, the avengers shocked and somewhat offended . “you don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Bucky growls. “maybe I don’t, but between two assassins, who kill for the ‘greater good’ or cause they’re in the way of the mega corporation government agency, a solder who killed 1000s for old farts who wouldn’t fight the wars they started, a man that involuntarily oiled thousands, a man who houses a 1,400 lb (640 kg) killing machine and an ex arms dealer who’s weapons have killed 100s of 1000s of not only men but innocents. Even though they saved the world can you really say they deserve to live? Does anyone” 

He rants pacing over to the sink, shaking as he pause himself a glass of water, said water going all over him as he chugs. All the adults now standing on edge looking concerned. As Bucky goes to approach, the counter his unused gym towel in hand, peter flinches hard, head snapped up, eyes looked on the soldiers to a good 20 seconds before he snaps. 

Rage evident in his whole body as he shakes, but now for a different reason. “I shouldn’t be afraid, they’d never hurt me,”. It’s at this point Peter slams his fists into the metal counter top it dints repeatedly with loud bangs, “Bucky” demanded the captain as he gestures at the teen, circling behind the kid. As Peter continues his self-deprecating questions he decided fuck it and try’s to rip the whole counter top, with the metallic screaming of the metal Steve sneaks up, “he can’t hurt you he’s dead, you killed him, you..”, peter rage is cut off by the captain pulling him away from the now destroyed counter, half the counter now on a 90 degree . 

As he struggled he hyperventilated, he heels the captain in balls, to which he’s released and he runs straight for the balcony. The kids tackled just as his hand touches the glass doors. “FRI, lock us up”, Tony commands stunned, he knew the teen was traumatised, but not suicidal.


End file.
